And Justice For All
by Dick Rash
Summary: The Lone Wanderer died. He was given a second chance. A second chance to make everything better; hopefully, to make everything into a better ending. Filled with skills and the knowledge of the future, he'll soon carve a bloody path. Time-Travel Story
1. War Never Changes

_**War. War never changes.**_

_**Since the dawn of humankind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything, from God, to justice, to simple psychotic rage.**_

_**The Romans waged war to gather slaves and wealth. Spain built an empire from its lust for gold and territory. Hitler shaped a battered Germany into an economic superpower.**_

_**War never changes.**_

_**The end of the world occurred pretty much as we had predicted. Too many humans, not enough space or resources to go around. The details are trivial and pointless, the reasons, as always, were purely human ones. In the year 2077, after millennia of armed conflict, the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer. The earth was nearly wiped clean of life in a great cleansing, an atomic spark struck by human hands, that quickly raged out of control. Spears of nuclear power rained from the skies. The world was plunged into an abyss of radioactivity and rage. Continents were swallowed in flames and fell beneath the boiling oceans. Humanity was almost extinguished, their spirits becoming part of the background radiation that blanketed the earth.**_

_**But it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. Instead, the apocalypse was simply the prologue to another bloody chapter in human history.**_

_**For man had succeeded in destroying the world, but war... war never changes.**_

_**In the early days, thousands had been spared the horrors of the holocaust by taking refuge in enormous underground shelters known as vaults. But when they emerged, they had only the hell of the wastes to greet them. Their inhabitants set out across ruins of the old world to build new societies, establish new villages, form new tribes. **_

_**Except for those in Vault 101. For on that fateful day, when fire rained from the sky, the giant steel door of Vault 101 slid closed, and never reopened.**_

_**"It is here you are born. It is here you will die."**_

_**Because in Vault 101, no one ever enters... and no one ever leaves.**_

_**However, there was one brave soul who dared to venture into the long, barren, waste of the Capital Wasteland. This man fought and fought for a dream that all would be able to grasp if he succeeded.**_

_**And... it did succeed.**_

_**Yet, he died before his dream could be seen.**_

_**His dream was achieved by his very own son. The son, like the father, left the comfort safely of the vault in search for answers. The son left to find his father.**_

_**After a long journey to find his father, the Lone Wanderer, as he was soon called, finally found him; however, tragedy soon struck it's ugly head when his father was soon taken away by death's grasp. Filled with grief, and bitter sorrow, the Lone Wanderer left with Dr. Lee to the Botherhood of Steal. **_

_**He soon fought many things after that.**_

_**He managed to retrieve the Garden of Eden; he soon took back control of Project Purity, and after two weeks, he destroyed the remnants of the Enclave. **_

_**Now, after a year of constant battle, the Lone wanderer found himself surrounded, on all sides, with no chance to escape The firefight lasted long, with the other opposing side losing many. However, one lucky person managed to strike the Lone wanderer right between the eye. He died, of course.**_

_**His death might mean the end of a long, vigorous journey, but... it was the beginning of a new start.**_

* * *

Kage screamed from his bed. His scream was blood curtailing and horrible.

"Son? Son?" someone screamed from another room.

Kage bolted from his position and looked at his hands for some reason. He felt cold, but warm. It was weird.

"Son!" He heard again. However, a door opened with a creak to undermine the shout of the person. "Son? Are you alright?"

Kage turned his head to look at his father, James.

Father could see his son trembling, it scared him. "What's wrong?" He found himself asking.

Kage looked at him for a minute before he looked down at his hands. Image after images were flashing from his head. They felt real but, how?

"I-I don't know dad. I-I don't know." Kage looked at his father, eye's wide with fright as more images continue to hit him.

James placed a hand onto Kage's head. If there was one thing James knew more than science and medicine, that would be psychological damage. His son had the symtoms for now. He looked nervous beyond belief, he was trembling, shivering, and he was sweating harder and harder.

"Son?" James frowned. "What's wrong? Tell me, please."

Kage continued to look at his father for a minute before he burst into tears.

"I don't know!" He cried. "I just had a nightmare!"

"A nightmare?" James frown deepened.

"Yes!" Kage latched onto his father and held him tight. "I dreamn't that you left the vault..."

Jame's frown turned down a bit but his face slowly whitened. _I was going to leave the vault tomorrow, but how could he..._

"... and the overseer killed Jonas for that..."

_My actions' killed Jonas?_

"... So, I had to escape the vault because the overseer wanted to kill me, too."

"Wait," James interrupted. "Why did the overseer want to kill you?"

"He thought I was in cahoots with your escape!"

"I see... " James trailed off. "Go on."

"After I escaped, thanks to Amata, ... "

James face was still serious but a slow smile graced his lips when he heard that.

" ... I went to this place called Megaton ... "

James had enough by now. He was pale and was slowly coming to grips of what his son told him. However, a smile found his way into his lips. But then he frowned. How could his son know about Megaton? Maybe he remembered it from when he was a baby? But, a baby doesn't remember about things like that when they're that old. Could they? Unless they're geniuses or maybe prodigies of the highes level; however, no one could be a genius or a prodigy in this day and age. It did not make sense!

"Finnaly," James heard his son. "I found the G.E.C.K. after a few hours and I ... "

James snapped his full attention at his son. That is what he was looking for! But how did his son know about it? He found it? He thought. "Wait? G.E.C.K.? Where?"

Kage stopped his crying a while ago and was just looking at his bed weirdly. "I told you. I dreamn't that I found a G.E.C.K. in vault 89; but, it was full of super mutants and was actually the place where the super mutants came from."

James looked at his son apprehensively. He didn't know what to believe already. However, he sighed and just smiled at his son. "Kage, get some rest now. It's late. Alright?"


	2. Escape

-Fallout-

The sound of the alarm made him stir from his slumber. His head and body rolled at the sound. However, he felt someone shake him from his sleep.

"Wake up." He heard. He thought he might be imaging things. The voice sounded familiar. Nostalgia soon filled his head at the sound of the person's voice. "Please, wake up," the voice begged.

His eyes' soon snapped open. The bright flash of light entered his vision which made his vision a bit vague. He squinted his eyes' and looked at the person in front of him. He saw the person's face. His face soon paled a bit... "Amata?" Disbelief was visible inside his voice, something that the person, Amata, chose to ignore.

He looked down at his hands to look. He saw the smooth edges in his hand; not one speck of dirt was there to darken his brownish complexion. He looked at his feet and saw his state of attire. He was in his old jump suit that was given from the start. The typical vault suit with the big 101 numbers in the back. What had happened to his Chinese Stealth Armor? He wondered. A thought followed and he reached towards his head. His shady hate was gone; and his hair was the same as when he left. Gone was his long hair, now, he had the typical Butch cut (as he calls it). He stopped looking and finally faced her... Amata. _How?_

"Kevin!" She snapped. Her voice trembled a bit. Kevin realized her body stance. It was tense. He looked at her face. Her face was pale. "Amata?" he questioned, filled with worry.

"Listen," she began, her eyes' darting around the hall. "You need to get out of her. Your dad left the vault and now my dad..."

"Wait!" Kevin silenced her. Things seemed to speed up in his mind. _Dad, left the vault? But how? _He looked at Amata. His eyes' narrowed. "Where am I?" He questioned half angry, the other with a bit of hope.

Amata saw the distress in his eyes' and subconsciously took a step back. "What-what do you mean? We're in the vault... remember?" Amata saw Kevin grab his head all of sudden. A brief flash of pain registered in her eyes' when she saw Kevin take a few ragged breathes.

"Kevin?" He stopped, and looked at her.

She bit down the gasp that would of escaped her mouth at the sight of his eyes' She never knew he had those type of eyes'.

"What's the date, Amata?" He spoke clear, almost charming. If it wasn't for the narrowed glint in his eyes' Amata would of stayed there, looking at him with glazed, almost, hypnotized eyes'.

However, she regained her bearings. "Does it really matter!" Her voice was harsh. "Your dad left the vault and now, my dad is out of his mind trying to find you! He even killed Jonas!"

A flinch soon followed. Amata saw him wince and shake his head. He seemed to hyperventilate.

"Amata," he spoke clearly. "I, I think I know what to do." He took a breath and slowly walked over to her. A sad smile came to his face. Amata, however, looked at him in wonder, worry, and almost anger. His face was strained, almost as if he knew what was going on already. But the smile on his face didn't match his eye'. His eyes' were, too, old. Nothing like it was a day ago when they were hanging out in the Bay; so full of life and love. Compassion, and versatile virtues were all but there now.

He clamped a hand onto her shoulder. She gave a small jolt and snapped back into reality. "I'm sorry," he said. His voice was cold, almost dead; a gasp slowly came from her then nothing else. Kevin caught her as she fell.

He released his hold on her shoulder and slowly, gently, picked her up bridal style. With Amata in arms, he walked over to his desk in front of him and grabbed his weapon of choice: a bat. He turned his attention to the medical box to his left, opened it, and took out the ten stimpaks, and the ten Med-X inside. He closed it shut, and walked out of his room with Amata in arms.

He arrived in the hallway soon enough. Like last time, there was a security guard there waiting for him. Kevin doubted for a minute that the same thing was going to happen but it did. Three Radroaches made there way to the security guard and attacked. This time, however, he didn't bother to help him. He ran past him—through the bathroom—and into the next hallway connected to his.

He turned to see Butch running to him, his face frantic and itched with worry, like last time. He sighed. _Butch..._

"Hey man! You got to help me! My mom..."

"Shut up," Kevin simply said. He kneed Butch in his gut and walked towards Butch's mother's room. Before that, he placed Amata in the living room and then walked into Beatrice's room (Butch's mother's name). He looked at the three Radroaches and unleashed a fury of three well placed kicks into their small heads'. One of the Radroaches exploded in contact with the other two were blasted into the wall besides Beatrice. He placed a hand on Beatrice shoulder—calming her screams—and smiled at her, almost charmingly.

"It's OK now Beatrice. You're safe." She looked at him, and gasped. She saw his smile and slowly looked away. She managed to look at the two Radroaches beside her when she did and turned back around.

"Thanks," she began steadily. Her voice was hoarse—maybe from all her screaming for help—and her hands were shaky. She stood up by accepting Kevin's outstretched hand and pulled herself up with his help.

He smiled before turning away from her. As he did, he met Butch's pained face. It was almost funny looking at his scrunched up face, he decided. But Kevin didn't allow that to show. He rose a brow at his weak smile.

"Thanks," he paused. He winced a second later before looking at him then Amata at his living room.

"What's.."

"I need your help Butch," Kevin interrupted. Butch looked back at him an flinched at his stare.

"Yeah?" He asked unsurely

"I need you to cover for Amata." Butch gave him a stupid look. Kevin rolled his eyes' at him. "Listen, my father left the vault for a reason; now, her dad is going out of his way to kill me cuz he thinks I'm part of my dad's plan. However, I know that he'll think his daughter would try to help me but I want him to think otherwise." Kevin looked at Amata. Butch followed his gaze, hands still resting in his stomach. "I knocked her out. I don't want her dad to know that she came to help me. So, I want you to pretend that I was going to use her hostage but you saw me and 'saved' her. Get it?"

"But what about you?"

"Tell him, I ran off to leave like my father, OK?" Kevin looked at Butch. Butch was still wincing form the pain, but managed to nod. A grateful smile appeared after. "No problem."

Kevin nodded back and walked up to the sleeping Amata. He looked at her before sighing. He reached into her clothes, and pulled out the 10mm pistol that she managed to steal from her dad's drawer. He looked at it with a keen eye, and grabbed the only set of ammunition Amata had on. He placed it into the magazine and placed the magazine into the weapon. He nodded, brought the gun close to his face, and walked away.

He took a few steps before he was called out.

"Wait." it was Butch who called out. He was still wincing, but he managed to take out his Tunnel Snake Jacket—Tunnel Snake was a name Butch made up as a 'gang'—and handed it forward. "Take this."

Kevin looked at it and shook his head slowly. "No," he said. Butch looked like he wanted to protest but Kevin cut him off. "I can't." He forced a smile. "It'll be, too, suspicious otherwise."

Butch understood, but he didn't like it. His facial expression fell. He smiled though. "thanks anyways, Kevin. Even though I..."

"It's okay Butch. I understand."

Butch looked at Kevin for a moment as he turned his back and continued towards the dinning area. But, before Kevin turned to walk, butch caught a glimpse of his eyes'. They were so sad. So, full of emotions. It almost made him regret all that he did to him. Sure, they weren't palls but he just couldn't help it. A pang of guilt hit his chest. He shook his head before going inside his room. He looked at Amata and at his mother—who was tending to her—and frowned. _I'll protect her..._

Meanwhile, Kevin managed to cross the diner and up the stairs to the main area. He saw two of his fellow teens talking to each other. Both were of the opposite gender, and both were obviously lovers. _Wait_, he stopped himself. He remembered this scene. It was were they wanted to escape together but were shot down as soon as they ran towards the Main Entrance. He saw them nod. _Shit,_ he cursed to himself.

He ran in front of them, front rolled—as two bullets were immediately shot—and aimed his pistol. Adrenaline surged through his body; he specifically aimed at the two guards hands, and shot two bullets right in their hands. The screamed in pain, dropped their weapons, and clutched their hands.

Kevin placed his pistol into his pocket and brought out the bat from his back. He charged at the two and smacked the first in his head. Blood splatter through the guard's helmet, and he fell down. The second one now knew what had happened but was, too, late. He was hit, too, in his head and then hit in his side; the only part were the armor doesn't protect his body. He dropped like the other, either unconscious or dead; it didn't really matter cause he was done. He looked back to see the two teens behind him looking at him in shock. He shook his head at them.

"Turn back," Kevin said, his voice a growl. He really didn't want them to go out there. It was very dangerous. They would not last, that's for certain.

The two teens screamed at him as a reply. They screamed at how he didn't understand and why they should listen to him.

Kevin sighed. He really didn't want to deal with this. He went up to the two guards and looted their stuff. He grabbed both 10mm pistols and brought them in front of the two teens. They flinched and took a step back. Fear was visible in their eyes'.

"Leave," he simply said. The boy shakingly shook his head. He almost laughed, too, but didn't. He didn't want to be seen a insane. "Y-you can't shoot us," he stuttered. Kevin shook his head at his stupidity. He glanced at his girlfriend and gave her a pleading look, but she just sneered at him and agreed with her boyfriend.

With a shrug he shot both of them. The bullet managed to hit them both; they screamed and yelled profanities at him. Kevin shook his head, almost amused. He turned back around, and pocketed his two weapons. He looked at the main entrance and opened it. He already knew how to open it after all. He found out when he went to settle the dispute between the rebels and the Overseer.

He walked through and into the next hallway. He looked at the two doors to the side and glanced at the door in front. He jogged to the front, opened it. The big entrance was the only thing left at this point. He went up to the platform and pulled the lever. A siren and flash of yellow soon appeared—indicating the opening of the vault—followed by static.

Jame's son is opening the vault! I repeat, 'Jame's son is opening the vault!' Stop him!

When the entrance was finally cleared, two more security guards arrived at the scene. Kevin sa them and cursed. He was at point blank range to being shot. However, his past experience managed to help him develop some moves just for that.

Both officers pointed their weapons at his head and shot. Just as they did, Kevin did a back flip and kicked both of their weapons from their hands. He landed down the three steps and crouched. He aimed at their neck and shot one bullet followed by another to the second. They gurgled for a second, and fell dead. He went up to their corpse and looted them. He grabbed their gear and weapons and ran as fast as he could towards the wooden entrance at the end of the cave.

He sighed, opened, and was almost blinded by the sun light. He scrunched up his face and looked around. _Same O' same O'._

He walked to the cliff and looked at the horizon. He looked at his pipboy and almost slapped his head in stupidity. He remembered that a pipboy could store a specific amount of items before it can get, too, heavy. It really depended on his physical strength, which, wasn't much at the moment. You see, the weight is transferred into him but not the pipboy itself. He almost laughed. It's really funny how people could make a pocket storage on such a small item but couldn't even build one building back like it was before the nukes happened.

He typed the program needed and placed the stuff he grabbed onto his pipboy. The pipboy opened up and swallowed the items he brought forward. The only items he hand on him in hand were the bat on his back and the fresh 10mm pistol on his right hand. The only issue he had right now was the money. He had so much before he died—or dreamed he died—really confused him.

_Am I alive? _That was his main concern now. However, he sighed. Now, he really couldn't dwell on it. He had something to do. And what better way to do it than doing it right.

With a chuckle, he jumped from the cliff and front flipped to the ground. He already had a plan to get money. He smirked and ran towards Springfield, or more specifically, Sliver's house. She had money, and she gave him that money last time when he mentioned Moriarty. She'd freak out, but it was a small price to pay.

He past several rocks bigger than him and soon arrived in Springfield. He took a breath, feeling more worn out than usual, and walked towards Sliver's house. He arrived after two minutes and let himself in.

Like last time, he was greeted with a gun pointed on his head.

"Who are you?" She demanded. Her platinum sliver hair hit her face and she slapped it away. That was all Kevin need before he crossed through her arm's length and got in her face. She was about to bend her arm and shoot, but Kevin grappled her right arm with his left and hoisted her up. He applied pressure and she winced. He head butted her and she flew to her liquor cabinet.

Her nose bloody and broken she managed to see up. She paled when her discarded sawed-off shotgun was picked up and pointed at her face. He face glistened with tears and she placed both hands over her head.

"Why?" She managed to choke out. Her tears mixed in with her blood which left a bloody awful impression to Kevin. He gave her a soft look. "Nothing personal, but..." he trailed of. What could he say? This is cold-blood murder of the first degree. He could justify himself and say she's better off dead, but that's wrong. As a mercenary, he new what virtues were good and which were forbidden.

She heard a click and whimpered even more. "NO!" **BANG **

Kevin stood over dead body and slowly walked over to her. He kneed down and hung his head. He felt pathetic at the moment. Then, he shook his head. The only thing he could do now was to move on. That's it. He looted her body and grabbed the 300 caps she had on her. He sighed and walked over to her bed and nightstands. He grabbed her psychos, Med-X, and jets. He grabbed the carton of cigarettes and the camera beside it. He placed them next to his pipboy and allowed it to suck them in. He went to her kitchen and grabbed her pressure cooker and pilot light from the stove. He grabbed the remaining food as well from the kitchen and the pipboy sucked it up, again. He walked towards the entrance door and opened it. He gave one last glance at Sliver's body and closed the door behind.


End file.
